


Trauma

by Insecure_Session



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post Uncharted 4, Rafe lives, Trauma, scaffolding is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecure_Session/pseuds/Insecure_Session
Summary: Rafe and Nate go to buy baby stuff for Elena when Rafe meets an unexpected fear.





	Trauma

"Oh please Nate, she'll be fine."

"But she's so big now I mean how am I not supposed to worry?"

"We just went with her to the doctors and they said she was fine. Sully took her home and now we're going baby shopping with Sam, alright?"

Nathan was still quiet but Rafe lightly nudged him.

"You only went for a scan she's not gunna burst the second she gets home. Plus she's six months it'd be literally impossible for her to birth now."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right. Thanks Rafe." 

He still wasn't used to being so casual with Rafe. I mean hell it's been what? 3 months since he and Sam got together. 3 months for Nate to get used to it and still when he looked at him, one minute he's his brother's sarcastic witty boyfriend, the next he's bleeding from the right side of his face holding a sword to Nate's neck surrounded by hellish flames.

Nate smiled back and looked around the street, remembering the route to the baby store from here needed a sharp left down this street, the scaffolding caught his eye but it looked sturdy enough to walk under.

"Seems like they're cleaning the windows or something?"

"Vandalism. Apparently some crazy ex boyfriend threw rocks at this lesbian couple's satellite. He was arrested almost immediately. They're fixing the satellite."

Rafe replied curtly. Nate glanced sympathetically, he wouldn't have thought Rafe was gay considering how he used to act with Nadine but he guessed it was just that sometimes. An act. He knew what this kind of stuff meant to people like him, it even meant something to Nate as a bisexual, it always hurt to see stuff like this but he'd like to think that they were making progress in society given how things were when he was younger.

"Come on let's go, shouldn't keep Sammy waiting or we'll never hear the end of it." 

Nathan encouraged, making his way toward the scaffolding only 3 steps before noticing Rafe wasn't following. When he turned to look at him there was a unreadable expression on his face, he just stared at the scaffolding. His eyes were wide, was it fear? Anger? He couldn't tell.

"Hey, come on let's go, Rafe?" 

Still no reaction, Nate tried to grab his good arm to persuade him forward but after a few steps he started thrashing, panicking. A collective of mumblings and shrieks of terrified 'no please no' and 'not again' followed, his eyes somewhere else. Somewhere else. His hair was falling out of place as he ran his hands through it like it had months ago on that ship, holding his head in his hands then covering his mouth in a repeated manic manner. 

What was wrong with him? Nathan let go almost immediately and then Rafe was shaking, taking slow uneasy steps backwards almost hugging himself looking above as if he was looking out for anything that would fall on him.

Then it hit Nate.

'Oh my god.'

"Hey! hey it's gunna be okay, it'll all be okay. Nothing is gunna fall on you, you don't have to go through there it's okay. We're going to get to Sam, alright? Hey hey. We'll uh, go another way it's fine. You're safe now."

Nathan spluttered as many reassuring words as he could, his hands on Rafe's shoulders trying to get to him by looking into his eyes. Trying to bring him back, hell anything. He had no idea what to do, Sam would though, he wishes he was here right now. 

'I bet Rafe wishes Sam was here too.'

Rafe's shaking calmed down to an anxious trembling, now he was looking at his hands, his prosthetic one in particular. Opening closing his fingers, looking around. Checking that he was here, safe, not in a burning ship about to be crushed by tonnes of gold. Nate guessed he must've seen him the same way Nate sometimes saw Rafe too. In fire with a sword. His eyes were still wide and looked swollen but above all else tired, he looked down hiding his face, tucking it into the hood of his coat with his hands in his pockets.

He was hiding, what from? As Nate turned around to look he just now noticed the attention they gathered, people looking worried and curious from the streets all over. All on Rafe at his sudden outburst. They weren't helping.

"Can we get out of here...please."

Nathan almost didn't hear him whisper those words. He acted immediately though.

"Yeah, sure. Get away from all these eyes yeah?"

"Across the road."

Nathan nodded, smiling, trying to wave off the onlookers to assure everything was fine. They hesistantly one by one got back to their lives, eventually. Nate reached out to put a hand on Rafe's shoulder to comfort but he shoved away, nose deep into his coat collar, cold eyes faced down in shame. Sam would make it right though. He always did.

Crossing the road in silence, then taking that danmed left across the street they finally made it into the main shopping street.

'Just a bit further.' Nathan thought worrying, he wanted Rafe to feel safe and to make things less awkward. Also baby stuff. But as he walked ahead a small tug on his coat slowed his pace, he turned to a embarrassed Rafe, eyes still averted down.

"Thanks...back there for trying to help. Sorry, It's not your fault." 

The words came out slowly, shaky as if he was reminding himself. Nate didn't know if he would agree given he did let the cargo fall on him. It was Rafe's fault in a sense, but it was all their fault, they were all after that treasure. And it was Nate who made the final blow. There was no delusion of that in his mind anymore.

"It's not yours either. What you went through...nobody can blame you for reacting that way. We were all after that treasure and you suffered the most for it. But we're past that now, you're past that so chin up okay? Sam's gunna think I beat you with the way you looked now."

Again he reached out his hand on Rafe's shoulder, although he was hesitant Rafe let it stay this time. Accepting it with a small smile and a nod he returned the gesture. A symbol of friendship Nate would like to think. Thus they continued forward until the finally reached the baby store where Sam stood outside it, a smile on his face. Nate could feel Rafe pick up his pace next to him. Nate squeezed his shoulder again to encourage him to which Rafe then broke out into a small run and took Sam into an embrace.

Nate laughed at Sam's surprise but he returned the hug none the less and gave Nate the face of: "what did you do?"

Nate replied with nothing he was just happy to see you, Rafe nodding along holding Sam's hand as they finally got to do some baby shopping in peace without the fear of the evil scaffolding.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
